Feel You
by Mom Rules
Summary: A veces amamos tanto que simplemente no podemos dejarlo ir. "Me acuesto a tu lado y me miras con esos profundos ojos negros, me dices que aún falta, pero no quiero esperar más"


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Summary: A veces amamos tanto que simplemente no podemos dejarlo ir. "Me acuesto a tu lado y me miras con esos profundos ojos negros, me dices que aún falta, pero no quiero esperar más"

.

.

* * *

 **Feel You**

* * *

.

.

Caminando pensando en todas las cosas que hemos pasado y en todo lo que hubiese pasado, mis pensamientos divagan, mi imaginación se libera y camina por sí sola, dibujando siluetas, dibujando nos. Me dejo hamacar entre los brazos del viento y dejo que todo fluya, giro en los brazos de tu silueta. Quiero sentirte.

Tropiezo y caigo en la realidad, mi alrededor es tan oscuro y triste, pareciera que todos están mirándome con lástima. Me levanto con la mirada en alto, no necesito, no los necesito. No los quiero. Simplemente largo, ninguno de ellos debe ni puede apuntarme con el dedo, nadie sabe lo que siento, lo que me pasa, solo se sientan a criticar lo que hago sin escuchar o entender la verdad. Por eso detesto parte de este mundo, personas que no entienden y ni si quiera lo intentan.

Pero entre mis heridas vienes tú, queriéndome sanar y me alegras tanto, una vez más mi mente me deja viajar a su mundo, una vez más puedo intentar tocarte, correr detrás de ti, perseguirte, sé que en algún momento te voy a alcanzar. No te vayas muy lejos, no te pierdas entre otras sombras, se mi preciada sombra, que me susurra que todo está bien.

Corro entre las calles húmedas sonriendo, aunque no debería me siento tan feliz, voy a visitarte y podré contarte todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, todas esas novedades que puede que te interesen o no, pero solías decirme que te gustaba escucharme hablar, así que no pararé, tomaré aire y seguiré con otra historia. Te hablare hasta de tu mejor amigo, él dice que ya no debo venir tan seguido, que no debo seguir creo que él no está entendiendo lo que está pasando, él no sabe que estoy cerca de ti, que en cualquier momento apareceré a tu lado y me abrazaras.

Extraño el olor de tu perfume, con este viaje seguramente traerás otra fragancia, pero tu esencia seguirá siendo la misma, ni dulce ni amarga, simplemente tú. Es increíble lo que logras en mí, lo que me trasmite. ¿Cómo otra persona puede enamorarnos tanto? ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarme tanto? Mi mundo entero se dio vuelta, cada vez que sonríes, cada vez que me miras, todo es tan electrificado y es una de las mejores sensaciones que pude tener, me alegra tanto haberte conocido, tenerte en mi vida.

Los barrotes de las imponentes rejas me dan la bienvenida, el suave viento golpea en mi cara, estoy llegando, estoy a punto de estar una vez más contigo. Camino con lentitud, la realidad quiere golpearme, pero me mantengo fuerte, nada ni nadie puede lastimarme, nada va a impedir que yo me siente a tu lado y cuente todas esas cosas que sé que estas ansioso por oír.

Mi imaginación comienza a opacar a la realidad, sonrió con tanta fuerza, me siento cansada pero radiante por dentro, sonrió tanto que mis mejillas arden, mi corazón quiere palpitar con fuerza, aunque sé que está haciendo efecto, algo dentro se quiere romper, pero no lo permito no es momento, aún no llegue, mis ojos arden, unas lágrimas se escapan, pero es felicidad lo que siento.

Porque, es ahí donde estas, ahí estas. Parado, erguido con tu increíble altura, con el viento revolviendo tu pelo, esos rebeldes mechones negros medio azulados, ahí estas, con esa sonrisa autosuficiente, con esa sonrisa de victoria, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome. Ahí estas esperándome.

Te miro y tú me observas con esa pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, estamos tan cerca; la realidad me dice que debo mirar abajo y lo hago, en donde se dibuja tu nombre en la lápida, pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, te miro de nuevo a ti y estás diciéndome que todo está bien.

Y sí, todo está bien, porque esta tarde me quedaré aquí y cerrare mis ojos, esta vez no será un hasta pronto para ti, no me iré llorando y con dolor en el pecho, esta vez me quedaré a tu lado. La realidad no me quiere, me rechaza y yo no la quiero a ella, aun menos si tú no estás ahí.

Me acuesto a tu lado y me miras con esos profundos ojos negros, me dices que aún falta, pero no quiero esperar más. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, siento como mi corazón se quiere adherir al silencio, mi sonrisa se hace más débil, pero el sentimiento de felicidad es cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que mi último suspiro se lo lleva el viento.

.

.

.

El aire cálido me hacia cosquillas, había una extraña tranquilidad en mi pecho, una mano suave toco mi mejilla.

-Sakura, abre los ojos.

Y pude sentirte, después de tanto, pude sentirte.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

Estas cosas pasan cuando te quedas escuchando a Lana del Rey, si, bueno se la ¿recomiendo? Sé que es triste, espero que me haya explicado como corresponde, por las dudas les explico un poco más.

Sasuke está muerto y Sakura no lo supera, pasa muchísimo tiempo y ella sigue yendo al cementerio a verlo, sus amigos en especial Naruto le dicen que está mal, que ya tiene que dejarlo ir, pero ella no quiere. Y en sus fantasías sueña con él hasta que decide dar punto final e ir con él. Esa era la idea, disculpen si les parece muy "sad" pero la inspiración vino sola.

Les recomiendo Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey, esa fue la canción que más me inspiro, en fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias. Me hacen muy feliz y más cuando me dejan un lindo review. Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
